tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Anomaly-017
Anomaly-017 (code name: Grandfather Clock) is a Code Green anomaly that has been contained by the Department of Paranormal Anomalies. |-|Database File= Item Number: 017 Anomaly Class: Code Green Containment Protocol: Anomaly-017 is to be contained within a containment cell with dimensions seven (7) meters by six (6) meters. Anomaly-017 is currently backed up against the northernmost wall. Around Anomaly-017 is to be painted a black semicircle four (4) meters in diameter. This semicircle will serve to distinguish the area that is known to be Anomaly-017's field of effect. Only personnel with a Level 3 Security Clearance or higher may enter this cell. Anomaly Description: Anomaly-017 is a grandfather clock made out of standard oak wood, constructed sometime in the early 19th century. The clock stands 2.24 meters in height and is of mostly-perfect condition, barring minor scratches. The structure of the anomaly is mostly unremarkable; however, no amount of physical force seems to be capable of damaging any part of the anomaly. Anomaly-017's anomalous properties manifest whenever a subject is standing within the circle of effect whenever the clock strikes 3:00, 6:00, 9:00, or 12:00 (midnight and noon). If this occurs, the subject (who will hereby be referred to as Anomaly-017-A) will begin undergoing a five-step transformation process, each stage lasting approximately three (3) hours. The stages are as follows: *'Stage One:' Anomaly-017-A becomes rigid and erect in stature as their arms fuse to their sides and their legs fuse together, becoming immobile. During this time, their fingers fuse together and the hand becomes a fingerless knob. *'Stage Two:' Anomaly-017-A's epidermis begins to harden and take on a smooth, varnished texture as well as turn brown in color. The subject's arms become completely fused with their torso and become absorbed into it. Near the end of this phase, Anomaly-017-A's feet will deform into a rectangular base. *'Stage Three:' Anomaly-017-A's face begins to deform as their wooden skin grows atop all of their facial orifices, cutting off their respiratory tract completely. From the melted nose comes a pair of clock hands, made first of bone fragments growing from the skull and soon turning into metal. *'Stage Four:' The internal anatomy of Anomaly-017-A's body begins to turn into a "biometal", a metallic, organic material. Organs and skeletal structures begin to transform into a series of cogs and mechanisms resembling the inner workings of Anomaly-017. Tissues and muscles become either empty space or internal layers of wood. *'Stage Five:' Anomaly-017-A's face becomes completely flat and circular, with clock numbers appearing over a period of two hours. Ornamental growths begin to grow on the outside of the subject, becoming decorative in nature. At this point, the subject is dead and the transformation is complete. After the transformation is complete, Anomaly-017-A becomes a new instance of Anomaly-017 and will soon take on the same transformative effects and radius of effect. |-|In-Game Info=Anomaly-017 can be found in its cell in Sector-I. Standing within the semicircle for a long enough time will turn Agent 41-C into a grandfather clock. |-|Trivia= *Anomaly-017 was the seventeenth anomaly ever detected by the DPA. Category:Anomalies Category:Code Green Anomalies Category:System Purge Category:Toshiko Games